Monster Hunter Calamitous
|} Monster Hunter Calamitous is a fanon game created by Chaoarren. It is a follow up to Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy The basic plot After the death of Dasamios, the Sherin Peaks disappear overnight, without any trace or explaination. A group known as The Savornation is formed of elite hunters to prevent another disaster again. Apon a excavation the the grounds of where the Sherin peaks once stood, they discover what appears to be a tunnel with stone walls. They link all the way to the Sherin peaks new location in an entirely new region, named the Sherin region after its new mountains. Years pass, and nothing dangerous of sorts happens. A village is founded in the region's safest zone. However the peace ends when a report comes that monsters have began to swarm the tunnels, some being very dangerous individuals. Some witnesses said some of the monsters there are unnatural, being linked to the swarms of Wisps around the place. One source says of a monster with a humanoid body, but with dragon wings, tail, spikes and head. It claims the beast has control over everything in the tunnels, and plans to invade the surface world by storm.... Monsters Small Monsters (Sorted by Type) Lynian: Felyne, Melynx Fish: Fish Herbivore: Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Anteka, Kelbi, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth Piscine Wyvern: Cephalos, Delex Neopteron: Great Thunderbug, Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Hatebringer Wisp, Wrathful Wisp, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu Carapaceon: Hermitaur, Ceanataur Queonid Wiks, Gansi, Amura Gansi, Zenfor Gansi Bird Wyvern ''' Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Gargwa, Scofisl '''Leviathan: Ludroth, Poison Ludroth (Chaoarren Series), Pikfrin Amphibian: Zamite Pelagus: Conga Snake Wyvern: Remobra Large Monsters (Sorted by Type) Pelagus / Fanged Beasts: Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon Neopteron: Queen Konchu Carapaceon: Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Tonihiru Temnoceran Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Bishapen Bird Wyvern: Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Yian Kut Ku, Blue Yian Kut Ku, Prime Scofisl True Wyvern: Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Seregios Pseudo Wyvern: Cantios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Cwenos Piscine Wyvern: Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Gelusioth Amphibian: Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios Snake Wyvern: Najarala, Tidal Najarala Brute Wyvern: Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series), Savage Obsidian Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios Leviathan: Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Alpha Epioth, Frezzed Epioth Fanged Wyvern: Zinogre, Iskal Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Venelarius Queonid Ganska, Amura Ganska, Zenfor Ganska, Glublelus Elder Dragon: Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Tenebroshi Kirin, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Tynyin Fatalis White Fatalis, Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Alatreon, Supreme Alatreon, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Shagaru Magala, Wiyska, Gurodu Magala, Ur Dasamios ???: Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Death, Daimonos Crossover monsters Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series), Poison Ludroth (Chaoarren Series) Calamitous Named Variants Locations & Villages Villages Sherin Village, Grey Hall Locations *'Able to visit all Tri Frenzy locatins except the special ones' Emerald Fields, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Vivid Rainforest, Coldlocked Seas, Sandstone Spires, Spotted Ocean, Blaze Core, Bitterturned Tunnels Special Locations Farian Mountain, Crimson Land, Sherin Village (Battle), Skan Trench, Abyssal Ravine, Sacred Blazecore, Zeroness Ice Land, Black Chamber, Citadel Of Calamity Arenas Arena (MHC), Water Arena (MHC) New features All of the mechanics introduced in Tri Frenzy return here *A new weapon type is introduced, the Charge Horn. *Large monsters can now be resurrected by the new wisp variants, in a random event in Bitterturned Tunnels. **These monsters eyes will glow in the colour of the wisp that controls it, blue for large monsters, and red for elder dragons. ***Certain attacks from them will inflict Cursed Undreablight. New ailments *'Dark Undrea/Cursed Undreablight': A corrupted version of the original Undreablight by the Wisps, it is combined fireblight and Undreablight effects. It appears as a purple and black mist or flame. *'Deep Sleep': An upgraded version of sleep that causes the affected to instantly fall asleep. Its most notable user is Death. New apex monsters *'All monsters that can go apex which return here keep their ability to do so' Changes to old monsters All changes made in Tri Frenzy return here *Frezzed Epioth and Obsidian Deviljho can now inflict Undreablight. *Rathain's backflip will no longer cause poison if the tail is severed to the joy of many. *While not a real change, Fatalis is now only found in Bitterturned Tunnels in a special ruins area. *If hit with a hard enough attack underground basarios will emerge in a pitfall trap like state. **Basarioes head, wings and legs can now be broken. Plus Gravios and it swap armor hardness levels around so gravios has the higher defence. *Diablos and Monoblos' wings can now be wounded **Diabloses horns will fall to the ground if broken now, and is carveable. *Rathalos now has the Forest and hills theme as its bgm for all locations. *Rathain now has the Old Swamp theme as its bgm for all locations. Changes to old locations *The Sherin Peaks are overhauled in this game, with double the total amount of areas. Changes to old mechanics *'All changes to mechanics in Tri Frenzy return here' Ranks Sherin Village/Offline *Low Rank: 1* to 5* *High Rank: 6* to 10* *G Rank: 11* to 15* Grey Hall/Online *Low Rank: 1* to 3* *High Rank: 4* to 7* *G Rank: 8* to 10* *Ultimate Rank: U1, U2, U3, Legendary Permit Trivia *The game was created because Chaoarren wanted to create a more original fanon game. *A lot of the Bitterturned tunnels content is inspired from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen, Daimonos being made from of course, Daimon *The tone in the tunnels is a lot darker than in usual Monster Hunter games, as it stays close to the inspiration material. Category:Chaoarren Category:Fan Game